


More than anything in the whole universe

by kylosbeanswolo



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, starwars
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hair Braiding, sorry if this sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23723029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylosbeanswolo/pseuds/kylosbeanswolo
Summary: Kylo comes back frustrated so you soothe him and then he lets you braid his hair.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	More than anything in the whole universe

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: HEAVILY EDITED! I hated the way it turned out so I changed some things and added more !  
> I wrote a little something, I literallly think about this scenario so much it’s probably unhealthy. Also, this is the first thing I’ve written in at least a year so I’m sorry if it’s complete shit and please be kind. Thanks for reading !

You’re sitting with your back against the headboard of yours and Kylo’s shared bed. In nothing but one of his dark grey t-shirts and underwear with a book in your hand.

You hear the main door open, followed by a faint crash and then “shit.” You chuckle to yourself as the footsteps in the hallway get louder and closer to your bedroom door. The door slides open and comes in, Kylo.

He looks a little frustrated as he begins to strip down to his boxers. “What’s wrong?” You ask concerned. He stays silent. Sighing you toss the book onto your nightstand, and shift to lay flat on your back.

“Come here” you whisper. Kylo crawls on top of you and gives you a kiss. He rests his head in between your breasts and wraps his hand around your rib cage. You raise your hand and start stroking his hair. Kylo takes your free hand in his and kisses your palm gently.

“Red-headed prick” he whispers. 

“I figured” you sigh. 

“He’s insufferable” he looks up at you. 

“You are too sometimes” you laugh. 

With that, he whines and lays his head back down

He moves his hand down your body landing on your thigh and traces random shapes into it with his thumb.

You stay like that for several minutes. Content in each other’s presence. If you could stay in this position forever, you both would.

You start massaging his scalp and Kylo hums in appreciation.

He moves your shirt up to your waist and leaves gentle kisses on your exposed skin.

Starting at his forehead, you rake your fingers down to the nape of his neck. “Your hair’s getting pretty long you know?” You stated.

“Yeah, yeah, You want to braid it don’t you?” He asked. 

“Maybe” you giggled.

Kylo sits up, allowing you to shift back up and spread your legs. He settles himself in between them on his back, arms resting on your thighs and head on your chest.

You reach over and grab the box of small clear hair ties and a rat-tail comb from the nightstand drawer.You make 4 medium-sized sections from the front to about the middle and perfectly braid each one.

As you finish, you put your supplies back into its spot and drape your hands over his chest. Kylo wraps his fingers gently around your wrists. You lean down and kiss the top of his head and he hums.

“You look cute like this,” you say softly. 

“Yeah, I bet I do” he coos.

You move your hands to rest on his jaw and tilt it slightly so his eyes are looking into yours. 

“I love you” he whispers. 

“I love you more” you reply. 

Kylo jumps up and kneels in front of you, your face soon engulfed in his huge hands. 

“I love you more than anything in this whole galaxy,” he says followed by him kissing you softly.

Kylo seats himself beside you, and you lay your head on his shoulder. 

He nudges you, “c’mon let me do yours now”

You sit in his lap, and he takes your hair down putting your hair tie on his wrist. 

Kylo rakes his fingers through it once before beginning to French braid.

The very first time he braided your hair, he was so cute. You asked him where he learned to do it at and he answered with, he would braid his mother’s hair, and this was way before the first order. Kylo loves to braid you’d hair as much as you do his.

He soon finishes, and you fall back against his chest. He wraps his arms around tight around you and rests his head on your shoulder.

You love short intimate moments like this. Wrapped up in Kylo’s arms, you know that’s the safest place you’ve ever been. He wouldn’t let anyone or anything hurt you. In his eyes, you’re the most precious being ever created. You feel the urge to cry thinking about how you never thought you would be this loved.

Kylo was never hostile towards you. Even when you first met, he saw you like something he never wanted to hurt. When you first laid eyes on him, he was on the verge of death with a big slash on the right side of his beautiful face. You were just a mere nurse that had no idea you would grow to love this man with everything in you. Even if it was your job, you both saw something deep within each other, and when he was better again, he couldn’t get you out of his head. Kylo then started to do little stupid things to get himself back in the medbay just so he could see you, and eventually, he had your heart.

“You are more important to me than you could ever imagine” he whispers against your cheek. Lips resting on it for a couple of seconds. You know he’s listening to your thoughts. Otherwise, he wouldn’t have wiped a tear that ran down your face and then hugged you tighter.

“No one and nothing will ever be strong enough to take you from me,” he says against your cheek “even when I’m away, you’re safe and I will always come back to you.”

After a couple of minutes just like that, you finally move to lay beside him. Kylo has a hand around your thigh, holding it in place on his waist, and your hand is on his cheek. 

“Guess what” he whispers. 

“What?” You ask.

“I love you more than anything in the whole universe.” 

And you know that it’s true. 


End file.
